omniverse_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lampad's Torch
2400 OM - Requires: Physical Strength, Ranged Proficiency, Area Attack Proficiency, Buff Proficiency, Debuff Proficiency, Homing Proficiency, Suppression A mysterious torch that helps Clownpiece drive people to madness. It’s made of wood, and is about 2.5 feet long. Rather than a burning flame, the end of the torch glows with an ethereal purple light. If worst comes to worst, she can smack someone with it, but the light doesn’t burn, and the torch is only a wooden rod, making that a fairly ineffective maneuver. Rather, the torch’s main purpose is to mess with the sanity of those who look at the glow. Unless otherwise stated in a specific use of this ability, Clownpiece does this by channeling her power to induce insanity through the torch for 5 seconds, during which she must devote her entire concentration to charging. Once charged, she waves her torch and casts its light over either enemies or allies within 20 meters of her, though they must see the light in order to be affected by it. Once cast, she's able to move around again as normal. Most aspects of her torch, unless specified otherwise, have only a minor energy drain to them. Clownpiece can use them frequently, but should still be wary about overexerting herself. Irrationality: A light that induces irritation in her enemies. For 10 seconds, foes who see the light are stricken by sudden irritability, and they may find themselves acting slightly more aggressive and impulsive than normal. Fervor: A light that induces fervor in her allies. For 10 seconds, friends afflicted by the lunatic light are more ferocious, making them less likely to hesitate or fear. Agitation: A light that induces restlessness and energy in allies. For 10 seconds, allies are struck by an inexplicable antsiness coupled with a sudden boost in energy. Any moves/powers/etc they use (save for supers) they use during this time take half the time to charge and don’t wind/wear them out at first. However, due to the restlessness, those affected feel the need to attack/defend/move about, and once the hyperactivity wears out, they’re hit with the combined wear of everything they used all at once. They burn brighter, but also burn out faster. Focus: A light that throws allies into a state of hyper-focus. For 10 seconds, their concentration (whether it’s being directed towards moves/powers/or whatever) can not be broken by normal means, though a dedicated distraction/disruption move can still do it. Additionally, they don’t notice smaller wounds while in this state, allowing them to fight on relatively unhindered. However, with focus comes tunnel-vision, and they might not notice another enemy coming up on them while they’re focused on one. Paranoia: A light that induces very weak paranoia in her enemies. For 15 seconds, her foes have a seed of anxiety planted in them that doesn't do anything on its own, unless Clownpiece backs it up with something to make it bloom. For this, she uses one of the cantrips taught by Dane during Dante's Abyss, "Ping." With a quick moment of concentration, and a sound of some sort to go with it (be it a whisper, snap, footstep, or whatever), Clownpiece can throw that noise at a relatively flat surface within 10 meters, copying the sound where the spell hits and bouncing it off in a straight line. This process is repeated up to five times, each quieter than the last, as long as there’s a surface within 10 meters of the last bounce, creating an echoing effect. There’s approximately a 1 second delay between each bounce. On its own, this spell does absolutely nothing except sound cool. To those under the effects of her paranoia, however, this is the sound of an approaching foe, a spirit whispering in their ear, an ally trying to get their attention. The sounds spawned by Ping steal away precious seconds of their attention, fray their nerves, and just in general mess with their sanity. Paranoia has the standard drain associated with it. The Ping portion, however, is incredibly easy to do, with almost no noticeable energy drain. It’s just a fun little party trick, after all. Uncertainty: '''With a stationary 5 second charge, Clownpiece channels her power through her torch, strengthening its light and inducing weak hallucinations in anyone that can sense her with Enhanced Senses, tries to read her with Insight, or tries to react with Foresight, for as long as she’s able to maintain it. Once it's channeled, she can maintain it with little effort on her part, during which she's capable of moving around and attacking as normal, but can't use or charge any other torch moves. This move wears her out slowly over the course of 45 seconds, but drains her significantly during that time. She only has enough energy to use it once per fight. The hallucinations this maddening light spawns feed her enemies false information. When not looking directly at her, people with ES always perceive her position as slightly off from where it actually is, or sense multiple of her, or none at all. People who glean information with Insight receive wrong info; stats are switched about, they may read powers she doesn’t have, etc. And for those who rely on Foresight, their warnings can arrive too late or too early, give them the wrong direction, warn about the wrong attack, or even give false alarms. No information is something that can be adapted to, wrong information can be downright deadly. The effects of this move are dependent upon the strength of her Suppression. If she's capable of completely Suppressing an enemy, then the information they receive is completely wrong. Should an enemy be able to shrug off her power however, then the info they receive is simply off, with the effects weakening the higher their TEC is compared to hers. At double her TEC, they wouldn't even notice. '''Folie à Deux: Clownpiece strengthens the light of her torch, causing it to flare up and emit an indiscriminate aura of madness. Once activated, she’s capable of maintaining the spell for up to 20 seconds with little concentration, but a lot of drain. She can move around, strike, and even use non-torch moves, but it wears her out very quickly, allowing her to only use it once per fight. While this spell is active, anyone who tries to interact with her mind via Telepathy are instead thrown into deep delusions from the aura, which last for 5 seconds before their mind clears up again. These delusions take many, many different forms, but all reach the same goal; preventing any meaningful mental contact with anyone (For example: they only read what they want to read, even if it's not remotely close to what's actually being read. Or when they try to mentally speak, they only rave like a lunatic). Additionally, while it lasts, any Telepath stricken by the madness becomes a “Folie Imposée,” and force their delusions upon anyone they mentally contact, spreading that specific delusion to that person for 5 seconds. Should that person also be Telepathic, then they too become a Folie Imposée (While anyone can develop delusions, only Telepaths can become a Folie Imposée, and contacting a non-telepath suffering from delusions doesn’t spread them). Any one person can only be stricken by one specific delusion once, but can receive different delusions, which do stack but don’t strengthen the effects at all (So if someone had two delusions imposed on them simultaneously, they’d last only five seconds concurrently, and wouldn’t be any stronger), and attempting to Telepathically interact with Clownpiece multiple times while this move is active yields a new delusion every time. In order for the delusions to take root, Clownpiece’s or a Folie Imposée’s TEC needs to be at least equal to or greater than the TEC of those who would receive the delusions. If the imposed's TEC is greater, than the strength and duration is reduced based on the differential, until it’s double, where they can shrug off the delusions and use Telepathy as normal, without extra effort wasted. Category:Physical Strength Category:Ranged Proficiency Category:Area Attack Proficiency Category:Debuff Proficiency Category:Buff Proficiency Category:Homing Proficiency Category:Suppression Category:Clownpiece